7th millennium BC
7th millennium BC Earth The 7th millennium BC spanned the years 7000 BC to 6001 BC (c. 9 ka to c. 8 ka). It is impossible to precisely date events that happened around the time of this millennium and all dates mentioned here are estimates mostly based on geological and anthropological analysis. Communities Neolithic culture and technology was established in the Near East by 7000 BC and there is increasing evidence through the millennium of its spread or introduction to Europe and the Far East. In most of the world, however, including north and western Europe, people still lived in scattered Palaeolithic hunter-gatherer communities. The world population is believed to have been stable and slowly increasing. It has been estimated that there were perhaps ten million people worldwide at the end of this millennium, growing to forty million by 5000 BC and 100 million by 1600 BC, an average growth rate of 0.027% p.a. from the beginning of the Neolithic to the Middle Bronze Age. The Neolithic was introduced to Crete c. 7000 BC. There is evidence of domesticated sheep or goats, pigs and cattle together with grains of cultivated bread wheat. The domestication of pigs in Eastern Europe is believed to have begun c. 6800 BC. The pigs may have been descended from European wild boar or more probably were introduced by farmers migrating from the Middle East. Evidence, c. 6200 BC, of farmers from the Middle East reaching the Danube and moving into Romania and Serbia. Geologic and climatic change In the geologic time scale, the "Northgrippian" succeeded the "Greenlandian" c. 6236 BC (to c. 2250 BC). The starting point for the Northgrippian is the so-called 8.2 kiloyear event, which was an abrupt climate change lasting some four centuries in which there was a marked decrease in global temperatures, possibly caused by an influx of glacial meltwater into the North Atlantic Ocean. List of known Cultures *Qaraoun culture *Tahunian culture *Yarmukian Culture *Halaf culture *Ubaid culture *Nile valley *Faiyum A culture *Tasian culture *Merimde culture *El Omari culture *Maadi culture *Badari culture *Amratian culture Europe *Arzachena culture *Boian culture *Butmir culture *Cardium pottery culture *Cernavodă culture *Coțofeni culture *Cucuteni-Trypillian culture *Dudeşti culture *Gorneşti culture *Gumelniţa–Karanovo culture *Hamangia culture *Khirokitia *Linear Pottery culture *Malta Temples *Ozieri culture *Petreşti culture *San Ciriaco culture *Shulaveri-Shomu culture *Sesklo culture *Tisza culture *Tiszapolgár culture *Usatovo culture *Varna culture *Vinča culture *Vučedol culture *Neolithic Transylvania *Neolithic Southeastern Europe China *Peiligang culture *Pengtoushan culture *Beixin culture *Cishan culture *Dadiwan culture *Houli culture *Xinglongwa culture *Xinle culture *Zhaobaogou culture *Hemudu culture *Daxi culture *Majiabang culture *Yangshao culture *Hongshan culture *Dawenkou culture *Songze culture *Liangzhu culture *Majiayao culture *Qujialing culture *Longshan culture *Baodun culture *Shijiahe culture *Yueshi culture Tibet *South Asia *Lahuradewa *Mehrgarh *Rakhigarhi *Kalibangan *Chopani Mando *Jhukar *Daimabad *Chirand *Koldihwa *Burzahom *Mundigak *Brahmagiri *Philippine Jade culture *Capsian culture *Savanna Pastoral Neolithic *farming, animal husbandry *pottery, metallurgy, wheel *circular ditches, henges, megaliths *Neolithic religion * Galaxy and Universe *The Necro cult infiltrates the Saran Society *The RA visit the Egyptians *The Horus people experiment with humans and create the Horus Men *The Vrill create their first permanent base on Earth in the Himalaya *The Tall Blondes visit Earth Eurasia Category:Union Time Line Category:Edited by Renaud